Longing for Rhett
by KTAngel24
Summary: Chapter 10 now up...sorry it took so long but I've been working on my other fics
1. Chapter 1

After Rhett leaves her and Melanie is buried, Scarlett goes back to Tara. Will she get Rhett back?  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they belong to Margaret Mitchell. This is a story based on those characters.  
  
Scarlett stood there in the hot sun, staring at the coffin. She couldn't believe it, Melly was gone. She tried to pretend not to be sad, even though she was. She didn't want others like Mrs. Meade and Mrs. Whiting to know this upset her, so she hid her face under a black umbrella, sheltering her from the blazing sun shining down in the early morning. She saw Ashley, he was there with India. Scarlett still hated India, but she didn't want to bother with India now. She looked over and saw Mammy holding Ella in her arms. Wade was standing next to her, leaning against Mammy's leg. She only wished Bonnie could be there. She was the only child Scarlett had truly loved. But now that Rhett was gone she had more time to spend with her children, and she was learning that as long as they were quiet or happy, they were not so bothersome to her. As the funeral ended, Scarlett headed toward the carriage, talking to no one. Mammy follwed behind her, holding Wade's hand and carrying Ella in her arms, who had fallen asleep in the heat of the sun. She was surprised that she hadn't' seen Rhett, she always knew that he was fond of Melanie. What Scarlett didn't know was that Rhett was at the funeral, just not where she could see him.  
  
Scarlett got into the carriage, with Wade and Ella beside her. They headed back to Tara, the one place where Scarlett always got her strength. When she was at Tara, it always made her feel better. As they rode back to Tara, Scarlett thought of Rhett and how much she missed him. He always treated her well, but she could never stop thinking about Ashley. She desperately wanted Rhett to come back to her. She knew that if she went to him, he would never take her back. Would he believe that she had changed in this little time? Of course not. Rhett was not that gullable, unless he was drunk. Scarlett decided that she would forget about Rhett, at least for now. Maybe some time apart would help the situation; as long as she kept her mind off Ashley. She decided she would give Rhett some time to cool off. He came back often, but not to Tara.  
  
She wished her mother was there with her. She always gave Scarlett the best advice on things. But her mother was gone, and Melly was gone. And she couldn't really talk to Mammy about it. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Scarlett woke up and sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. She pushed herself up with her hands and looked out the window. She sighed and took a deep breath, smelling the fresh air outside. She felt like she did before the war, only different. It was a strange feeling. It seemed as everything was going right, for the moment.  
  
Scarlett was startled from her daydreaming by the sounds of Wade crying. Scarlett had never hugged her children when they cried; Rhett had always gone to comfort them. But now it was Mammy who stopped their tears.  
  
She got out of bed and Mammy came upstairs with some breakfast. "I'm not hungry," said Scarlett. "Well you's goin to eat," said Mammy. Scarlett sighed. She didn't want to eat, but she knew Mammy would make her and she didn't feel like arguing about it, so she gave up. "I'm going into town," she said. Scarlett could not wear any petticoats, for they didn't fit since she had had her babies. She missed Bonnie. Bonnie was the only baby that she had looked forward to having. And after all, she had been Rhett's child. She wished she had Bonnie, not just because she missed her, but because she wanted something to remind her of Rhett. Well Bonnie's not here, thought Scarlett. After finding her small blue slippers under the bed, she picked up her bonnet from the chair and headed downstairs. She began to walk faster as she heard the sounds of familiar voices downstairs.  
  
"Scarlett!" said Ashley. Oh no, though Scarlett. This was not what she needed right now. She was trying to keep Ashley off of her mind, not think of him. And now he was here, with Beau. She took a deep breath and smiled, trying to hide her feelings. "Good morning Ashley," she said sweetly. Ashley sat in a chair, and Scarlett sat near him. Beau was on the floor, playing with Wade and Ella watching nearby. Scarlett looked at Ashley, drowning out his words as she thought. What did she see in him? He had loved Melly, and not her. And she had tried to make him care, but she couldn't. And Rhett had cared for her, truly, but she was so involved with Ashley that she couldn't see Rhett's feelings for her. She had realized it now, but how could she make Rhett believe that she had changed? Rhett was not that kind of fool, he would never believe her."Scarlett?" Ashley asked, startling her out of her wondering. She drifted away again for a minute. She could ask Ashley to take her back to Atlanta with him. Then she could wait for Rhett to come back. "Ashley," asked Scarlett, interrupting his useless words. "Yes?" answered Ashley. "When are you going back to Atlanta?" "Tomorrow," said Ashley. "Would you take me with you?" asked Scarlett. Scarlett sighed. Would he ask why she had asked him to take her? She hoped not, she didn't know what she would say if she did. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley looked at her for a minute. She couldn't bear to look at him, fearing that he was going to ask her why he wanted him to take her to Atlanta with him. She looked down at her dress and not at Ashley, waiting for him to respond. "Yes I will take you," said Ashley. Scarlett was relieved, he hadn't asked. But her relief was suddenly turned to panic when Ashley asked the dreaded question, "May I ask why you want to go?" Scarlett looked around the room, thinking of a way to avoid answering Ashley's question. As if by some miracle, Ella began to cry. Scarlett got up from her chair and went to pick up Ella. Scarlett carried her in her arms and went upstairs, leaving Ashley at the table. When she came back, he was still sitting there. He seemed to have forgotten his question, for he didn't ask her again. Now that she was going back to Atlanta, she would have to think of a way that she could wait for Rhett to come back. Where would she stay and what would she do while she was waiting for him? As if reading her mind, Ashley asked, "I assume you'll be staying with us?" Scarlett replied, "Would that be too much trouble?" She knew Ashley would let her stay. "Of course not," he said. Scarlett politely left the table and went upstairs to pack the few things she was going to take with her. Now all she had to do was think of what she was going to say to Rhett when she saw him.  
  
The next morning, Pork took Ashley, Beau, Scarlett, and Wade to the train station. Scarlett didn't want to take Wade with her, but Ashley thought it would be good company for Beau. Wade was excited about the trip, talking loudly to Scarlett, who pretended to listen, but only because Ashley was there. Once on the train, it was silent. Scarlett looked out the window, while Ashley kept an eye on Wade and Beau. While looking out the window, Scarlett began to wonder what she was going to say to Rhett when she saw him. Suppose she saw him this afternoon or the next day? She had to have something to say to him if she just happened to run into him. She spent the rest of the train ride trying to formulate something in her mind to say to him besides "I'm sorry." He knew that she was sorry, but she had to say something else besides that. After much thinking, she decided that she would just tell him the truth. She had wanted Ashley to love her, because she hated Melanie so. Of course now she didn't hate Melanie, and Rhett knew that, but she didn't like Melanie to being with. Then she would say that she married Charles only because she wanted to be closer to Ashley, and she thought it would make him jealous. And that she married Frank only because she needed money to pay the high taxes on Tara that the carpetbaggers were asking for. But she had married Rhett for love. For riches and money too, but also for love. She had never quite met a man like Rhett. He always knew the right things to say in front of a lady. She was sure that he wouldn't believe all of it, but it would have to do. As the train pulled into the station, Scarlett took a deep breath and held Wade's hand as she stepped off the platform. 


	4. Chapter 4

Atlanta was how Scarlett remembered it would be, only it was poorer and dirtier after the war. There were of course less people there. Scarlett followed Ashley, Wade dragging slowly behind her, his little sweaty palm clinging tightly to hers.  
  
In the house was nice. Scarlett still remembered everything about that night Beau was born, the Yankees coming, and Rhett leaving her on the road to Tara. How lonely and helpless she felt with Melly and Prissy and the baby to take care of. "Scarlett?" Ashley called to her. She was so involved with her thinking that she didn't realize that she was daydreaming. Now, to find Rhett, she thought. She thought that he could be either at the store, or at Belle Watlings. Although she hated Belle Watling, Scarlett thought if that was where Rhett was then that was where she was going to go. She didn't want Ashley to know she was looking for Rhett. When he asked where she was going, she repled, "For a walk around town, and to see all the people who are still here from before the war." Ashley didn't seem to care much and let her leave. She would have left even if he had cared that she was going out.  
  
Outside, Scarlett saw some familiar faces. She saw Ms. Meade and Ms. Merriweather. Walking further along the street, she saw a dark house at the end of the corner. She immediately recognized it as her house. It was the biggest house in Atlanta and very recognizable from the stained glass windows and large, mahogany wood. She decided to go inside, since she had left a lot of her things there in the house when she left to go back to Tara, after Melly's funeral. Opening the door, the house smelled familiar.  
  
Grasping the handrail, she walked up the red velveted carpeted steps to her bedroom. As she made it up the stairs, she heard a sound coming from Rhett's study. As she thought about it, he never did study in there. Just sit in his chair and drink and smoke. The door was propped open a little, and she stuck her head through the small opening. She quietly pushed the door open and looked inside. She didn't see much. The window was open, letting the cool evening air in the room. The chair was turned facing the window. As she looked further into the room, she saw a figure sitting in the chair. It was Rhett. 


	5. Chapter 5

He heard the door open and turned his chair to see who it was. Scarlett was startled at his appearance. He was dressed and looking better than anyone she had seen lately, even those at Tara. He was surprised to see her. Standing there in his doorway, she didn't know what to say. She just stood there, looking at him. After what seemed like forever, he said, "Come in." She was a little unsure about it, but did what he said. As she came in, he put his cigar butt out and closed the window a little because of the cold. Sitting back down, he pulled another chair close to his and she sat down in it. She looked around the room, everywhere to avoid looking at his eyes. She didn't want to look in his eyes. She was afraid of what she was going to see. She didn't know exactly what it was, but she knew that she was afraid to face it. "How long have you been here in Atlanta?" he asked her. "I just got in today," she said. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I was just walking and I passed our house so I walked in and I heard something up here. What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Charleston," she said. "I did. But everyone there still hates me so I came back here. I figured you'd come back here sooner or later," he said. "Well I hadn't planned on it," she said. Rhett picked up his brandy glass and drank from it. He poured another and gave it to Scarlett. She drank some and put it on the table next to her. Without warning, he put down the glass and got up. Coming towards her, she felt his strong hands grab her waist and pick her up. She had remembered this from before, and she knew what he was going to do. But for some reason, she didn't try to stop him.  
  
The next morning, she opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She was back in her bed in her house with Rhett in Atlanta. Rhett? Where was he? She got up from the bed and walked down the hall to find him. "Rhett?" she called, "Rhett?" She walked around the house looking for him, her voice echoing as she did. When she found him, he was in his study. Sitting by the window, smoking a cigar and drinking his brandy as usual. She didn't feel like going out today, she wasn't feeling too well. "I was just looking for you to tell you that I don't feel too well and I'm going to stay here today." Rhett ignored her. Scarlett knew this was his usual reaction, and didn't think much of it. So she shut the door and went back to her room to sleep.  
  
Some time later, she was startled by the sound of knocking at her door. She wasn't sleeping, just lying in bed thinking. "Come in," she said, pulling the covers higher and sitting up. Rhett walked in and uninvitedly sat down on the foot of the bed next to her. She took a breath. She could tell he was waiting for her to say something. "Is it just the light in here or do you look pale?" he asked. "It's not my fault. It's yours. It's because." She stopped. "Pray continue," he said, looking at her. "It's because I'm going to have a baby." 


	6. Chapter 6

Rhett sat there, looking blankly at her. He didn't know what to say. Scarlett lay there in bed, waiting for him to say something to her. She knew that she wanted to keep it. Now she would have something else to remind her of Rhett, even if he left her again. "Indeed," said Rhett. "You know its your baby. But this time I want it," she said. "Are you going to stay here or go back to Tara?" he asked. "Well I was going to go home to Tara," she said. Rhett seemed disappointed. "Do you want me to go?" she asked. "Not now," said Rhett. "I want you to stay. I want to take care of you and make sure that nothing happens to you," he said. Scarlett was startled; Rhett was never this open about his feelings. But she was glad that he wanted her to stay. She didn't want to leave.  
  
The next week, they spent more time than they had ever spent together. They went for walks, and they sat and talked in the living room together. They usually slept in their own rooms, but now Rhett slept in Scarlett's bed with her.  
  
Scarlett was happy that Rhett was showing his feelings to her like this, but somehow now she felt different. She got what she wanted. She was back with Rhett in her house, and now they were going to have a baby. And Rhett was more attentive to her than ever. But somehow it just wasn't enough. 


	7. Chapter 7

Scarlett wanted something else, but she didn't know what it was. Now she had Rhett, and they were going to have a baby. But she had a feeling that something was going to go wrong. The next night, while Rhett was sleeping, Scarlett got up and left the house.  
  
She stood outside of her house, the road dimly lit with streetlights. But where was she going to go? She thought she could go back to Ashley's house, just for the night. But what if Rhett found out she was at Ashley's? He would never forgive her. But she couldn't go anywhere else in Atlanta.  
  
Standing on the sidewalk, she heard someone following her. Startled, she turned around. It was Rhett. "What are you doing out here?" he asked. Scarlett looked away. She didn't know what to say. Could she tell him that she wanted to leave? She said, "Rhett, I.I want to go back to Tara. Will you take me to Tara?" "You know I will. Let's go to bed, we'll go tomorrow."  
  
Rhett put his arm around Scarlett and led her back inside the house. Scarlett sighed. But now she could have her baby at Tara, with Mammy there. 


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Scarlett and Rhett were ready to go back to Tara. Scarlett remembered that Wade was still at Ashley's, but she didn't want to face Ashley, and she didn't want to have Wade whining all the way back to Tara.  
  
It was going to be a long ride, and most likely not a very pleasant one. Scarlett was already feeling sick, and they had just got on the train. Scarlett didn't want to tell Rhett what was on her mind, but she knew that he knew she was keeping something from him. Did he suspect it was about Ashley? Oh, she didn't care, she just wanted to go home, to Mammy.  
  
Scarlett was awakened by Rhett's gentle nudge on her shoulder. "Wake up Scarlett," he said softly. She opened her eyes slowly. They were almost home. They got out of the train car, and Scarlett saw Pork there with a carriage, waiting for them. Rhett took the bags from Scarlett's hand and Pork helped him put them in the back of the carriage. "Hello Mr. Rhett," said Pork politely. "Hello Pork," replied Rhett. Rhett took Scarlett's hand and helped her into the carriage, and then climbed in next to her. He put his arm around her the entire ride. She smiled sweetly whenever he looked at her, but kept a distance from the real world and drifted into her own mind.  
  
Scarlett didn't understand...she had wanted Rhett back and now that she had him, she wished that he wasn't there. Maybe it was just because she was pregnant and feeling very uncomfortable. And, she had to admit, he was being more attentive then he ever had before. She supposed it was because he realized that he did love her, and because he didn't want her to have another accident. She remembered falling down the stairs.the pain after it was worse than anything she had ever felt in her life, even childbirth, which was very painful. She decided that what she was feeling would go away as soon as she had her baby, which was going to be soon. She then realized that she and Rhett had not thought of names for the baby. Thinking this would make for a good conversation as well as to pass the time, she brought it up. "Rhett?" "What is it Scarlett?" he asked. "Well I was just thinking, we haven't thought of names for the baby yet." "Oh you're right," he said. "What do you think they should be?" he asked. "Oh I don't know, what do you think?" she asked.  
  
Rhett was about to answer, when Scarlett realized that they were at Tara. Pork parked the carriage in front of the house, and got the bags out of the bag. Rhett climbed out first, and then, putting his arms around Scarlett, helped her out. As they walked into the house, Mammy and Careen came out to greet them. Scarlett was not at all surprised that Suellen was not there. She had a husband and kids just like her. But Scarlett was glad that she was not there to see her. She hugged Mammy. Pork brought the bags inside and they all came into the house.  
  
Hours later, in the dark of the night, Scarlett was in labor. But this time, Rhett was in there with her, sitting right by her. After several long hours of waiting, the baby came. It was a girl. Scarlett held her baby in her arms, and for the first time, she was glad that she had a baby. "What do you think we should call her?" asked Scarlett. "How about Katie, after you?" asked Rhett. He knew that was Scarlett's real name, and he loved it. "Katie, I like that," she said. Scarlett held their baby in her arms. With Rhett by her side, she felt she wanted nothing more in life. 


	9. Chapter 9

The days passed slowly, as Scarlett just had a baby, she was confined to the bed. But she did enjoy that people, especially brought her things, and she lay in the bed and hold her baby. She wished that Melanie could be there with her to see the baby.  
  
Later that night, Scarlett was awakened by the sound of baby Katie crying. Before she could get out of bed, Rhett was up and holding the baby, trying to get her to stop crying. He rocked her softly and sang to her. Scarlett had never heard Rhett sing, and she was impressed by his voice. She sat up in bed and listened to him sing. He still had not realized that she was watching him. She got up out of bed and walked towards him. Standing behind him in the dark of the room, she put her arms around his waist. Rhett turned around and saw her. Katie was now sleeping, and after giving a kiss to Scarlett, Rhett lay her back in the crib. Making sure the baby was asleep, Scarlett went back and lay down in bed, but Rhett stayed there for a while and watched Katie sleep. "Rhett," said Scarlett. Rhett turned his head. "Come to bed," she whispered. Rhett turned from the crib and walked across the room to the bed. They lay together and fell asleep.  
  
Later in the night, Scarlett was again awakened by the sound of Rhett. But this time it was not a good noise, it was him shivering. She thought his was odd, because it was hot in the room. She was startled by this noise and sat up in bed. "Rhett? Rhett are you alright?" asked Scarlett, panicked. Rhett didn't reply, he only shivered, though he tried to speak. Scarlett got out of bed again and picked up Katie. Holding her close, Scarlett took her into Mammy's room. In case Rhett was sick, Scarlett didn't want to get the baby sick.  
  
Mammy was woken up by the sound of Scarlett coming into the room. "Miz Scarlett? What iz all tha noise bout?" said Mammy, sitting up. "I'm sorry Mammy but I think Rhett is sick and I don't want him to get the baby sick," she whispered. Scarlett went back to get the baby's crib and set her in it in Mammy's room. Mammy got up and followed Scarlett into the bedroom where Rhett lay. "Mistah Rhett, it's Mammy," she said. Rhett tried to sit up, but he was cold. Scarlett could see his lip shivering. "He's burning up," said Scarlett to Mammy, laying her hand down on Rhett's forehead. "He has scarlet fever," said Mammy. Scarlett knew that meant Rhett would not be getting well. Tears fell down her cheek as she longed to hold him. 


	10. Chapter 10

Scarlett left baby Katie in Mammy's room and went back into her room to sit by Rhett. He wasn't really able to talk, he just shivered though he was sweating. Scarlett walked across the room and got a wet washcloth to put over his head. She washed it out in the basin, then making sure it wasn't dripping, took it and put it across Rhett's hot forehead. As she set the cold cloth on his head, she felt his arm reach across and touch her. She held one hand across his head, and with the other she held his arm. Rhett whispered something, but she couldn't understand what he was trying to say. "What is it darling?" she asked, leaning in close to hear his low but deep voice. She finally heard it. "Sing to me," he said. She hummed and sang as for a long time, until her voice was hoarse, then she kept quiet.  
  
Scarlett sat there with Rhett for a very long time, keeping the washcloth on his head and singing to him. He fell asleep after a while, and Scarlett quietly got up to go check on the baby. When she went into Mammy's room, Mammy could tell that Scarlett was very tired. "You need to git some rest Miz Scarlett," said Mammy. "I can't Mammy, I have to stay with Rhett, he needs me. If it was me that was sick he would stay with me, so I need to stay with him," she said firmly.  
  
Days passed by, though they seemed to run together and time passed by slowly. Scarlett stayed by Rhett's side through night and day, only leaving his side to check on the baby, eating her meals beside his bed and feeding him.  
  
Scarlett sat there, watching Rhett sleep, thinking about how sorry she was that he was sick. She dried her eyes and talked to him. "I'm so sorry my darling. I'm so sorry for what I have done to you, whatever it is I will never forgive myself," she said, beginning to cry but trying to hold back her tears. "What are you sorry for?" asked Rhett's voice. Scarlett looked up at him. "What?" she asked. "What are you sorry for?" he repeated. Scarlett was quiet for a while she thought of what to say to Rhett. "For Ashley, for everything," she said, beginning to cry again. 


End file.
